


Black Sheep (Illumi x Sister!Reader)

by Karimei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Brother/Sister Incest, Creepy, Dark, F/M, Harassment, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Self-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei
Summary: Even though you are Illumi Zoldyck's sister, he sees you as a threat to his family, and since he sees you as a danger, he is willing to make your life hell as fast as possible.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 66





	Black Sheep (Illumi x Sister!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> -Incest  
> -Non-con Elements  
> -Abuse

Illumi Zoldyck is truly devoted to his family. He is always keeping an eye open on them and protecting them from any danger or threat possible. He promised to himself that he will protect every Zoldyck member, even if it means that it could even cost his own life one day.

Everything was fine, until the day you have been born.

He slowly but strongly began to feel like you were a danger to the family. He hated how the other Zoldyck members didn't have the same opinion as him, as he never had a good feeling about you in the first place.

He always enters your room without knocking, regardless of the situation. You may tell him that you're changing or that you're naked, he won't listen to you. He doesn't care about you, so he won't care about your privacy either.

After successfully infiltrating your room, he would just stare blankly and expressionlessly at your naked form to make you feel vulnerable and ashamed of yourself.

Usually, he lurks behind the trees to spy on you, waiting for you to make something wrong so he can have a reason to punish you later on.

You never understood why he was acting this way towards you, you never did anything wrong to him. After all, you were his sister, he should protect you at any cost, but instead, he only makes you feel like the only black sheep in a group full of white sheep.

You tried to avoid Illumi every time you saw him, but it was for no use since you always felt his eyes watching you everywhere, even when you were trying to sleep.

Whenever you're staying on your phone in the same room as him, he would sneak up on your phone silently and search through your gallery and chats. He forbid you from having any contact with anyone besides family, so whenever you'd talk with anyone, he would drag you with him in a dark room along with some whips and then leave you beaten and chained up for days as punishment.

He was far beyond rough to you, he was absolutely cruel. He didn't want to let go of you. He may see you as a threat, but he still feels the need to be there for you as your sibling.

You never saw anyone more twisted and more complicated than him. His actions were unpredictable, always surprising you with his sudden moves and bizarre, cold thoughts.

You prayed to God, hoping that one day, you may escape his madness and finally live the happy life you always wanted to have, but as expected, nothing worked.

The next morning, you woke up tied up in heavy chains, having huge slashes and bruises covering up your soft skin. Illumi was standing right in front of you with a whip in his hands.

You were too weak and exhausted to move or speak, so you only stared into his blank eyes with a defeated expression on your face.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked you, a smile implanted on his face, satisfied by your pain.

He waited for your answer but only got silence as a response. He walked slowly up to you and grabbed your chin gently.

"I want a response from you when I'm talking." You shut your eyes and began crying. He stared at you and tried to think of ways to get a response out of you, something different.

You didn't even have time to blink and he ripped all of your clothes in a second, leaving your body completely exposed and helplessly.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry!" You tried to squirm desperately while being trapped in the chains. He only smirked at you and gripped both of your breasts.

"Listen closely to me, if you ever disrespect me again, I will make sure that you experience the worst nightmare of your life." He spoke in a low, understandable tone. You didn't know what to do anymore, you barely even processed what was happening.

"Have I made myself clear?" You nodded at his statement only to get a violent slap over your right cheek.

Now you realized why he ripped off your clothes. It was all because he wanted to embarrass you, make you learn your place, and your place is being inferior to him. Since being naked meant being defenseless, in Illumi's perspective.

He harshly squeezed your breasts and forced you to keep looking straight at him doing these horrible things to you and your body.

"Are you this pathetic to let me touch you without your permission? Are you not going to fight back?" You looked down in embarrassment and he squeezed your breasts tighter.

"Look at me." You immediately lifted your head in his direction and gasped. The pain was unimaginable, so horrible. The mix between agony and shame were exploding inside your body like a hot volcano.

What you felt for him was not hate, it was pure disgust. It disgusted you  
that he was fine with doing all these things to his sister just for his entertainment.

"Brother... You're hurting me...!" You tried to yell at him but only a whimper came out.

"Oh, little (Y/N), have you gave up so easily?" His eyes were filled with both darkness and passion. Your suffering excited him so much.

"I beg you! Stop!" You gained up all the energy you had left and screamed at him with all your strength.

"Little girl, continue to beg me." He slapped your sensitive breasts and spit you in your face. He punched you in your bare belly and made you cough blood at the impact of his fist with your body.

You had cried so many times, and every time you cried it was always linked to him. You can't even call him your brother now, he's a monster. Now you don't just simply get disgusted by him, now you truly hate him.

"I am your superior, treat me with respect." He grabbed your neck and started choking you. You were suffocating, you needed to take a fresh mouth of air so badly.

Illumi eventually let go of your poor neck and let you breathe. He unexpectedly punched you several times and extended your older bruises. It amused him the way you tried to struggle and fight with the pain he has caused you.

He looks down at your pussy and grins sadistically. You know he was planning on doing something to you.

"What a cute little pussy, I bet it's one of your most sensitive areas, wouldn't it be awful if something would happen to it?" He gently caressed your pussy and fingered it. You tried to ignore the feeling it produced when your brother touched you, but it was for no use.

A moment of silence passed. His eyes were only fixated on your pussy. He wanted to tear you apart and torture you to the point of you never wanted to be born. He wanted to possess and control everything you owned, to mark you as his pet, to show you that you should never doubt his power.

He just imagined all the grotesque things he would do to you, but no, he wanted to wait till he fully loses control and rips you apart. He wanted much more than that.

Everything you had, even your own body, all belong to him. You belong to him and you have no right to oppose him. He was determined to prove that you were his miserable and hopeless doll, and only he can destroy you.

"My dear sister, you have no idea how much I love seeing that scared look on your face. I love to abuse you, and I will continue abusing you in every way possible. I will rape continuously until you break right beneath me."


End file.
